Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome virus (PRRSV) is an Arterivirus (RNA enveloped virus) that causes porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome (PRRS). The virus can cause major reproductive problems in adult pigs resulting in abortion. In growing pigs the symptoms include increased mortality, decreased appetite, fever, respiratory problems, pneumonia, increased secondary bacterial infections, and atrophic rhinitis. In neonatal pigs the virus can cause respiratory distress, a failure to thrive, and increased secondary bacterial infections. The virus is spread primarily by pig to pig. The virus can also be spread through infected feces, urine and milk to piglets without colostral antibodies. Additionally, transmission through needles, insects, and air is possible.
Methods of detection of PRRSV are needed in the art. PRRS antibody detection kits are commercially available such as, for example, the HerdChek® PRRS Antibody 2XR Test Kit (IDEXX Labs, Inc., Westbrook, Me.).